sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
A Home with a View
| director = Herman Yau | producer = Cheung Tat-ming Stanley Tong | writer = | screenplay = Cheung Tat-ming | story = | based on = | starring = Francis Ng Louis Koo Anita Yuen Cheung Tat-ming Lam Suet | narrator = | music = Mak Chun Hung | cinematography = Joe Chan Mandy Ngai | editing = Azrael Chung | studio = Er Dong Pictures Sun Entertainment Culture Fei Fan Entertainment Production Sil-Metropole Organisation Er Dong Pictures (Hong Kong) Company | distributor = Bravos Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = Hong Kong | language = Cantonese | budget = | gross = }} A Home with a View is a 2019 Hong Kong black comedy film directed by Herman Yau and starring Francis Ng, Louis Koo, Anita Yuen and Cheung Tat-ming, who also co-produced and wrote the screenplay. The film is an adaptation the play, Family Surprise, which was also written by Cheung. Plot In order to preserve the value of his assets, the Lo family patriarch (Francis Ng) spent all of his savings and his father's retirements pensions to purchase an old-age flat in the middle of a noisy neighborhood, cohabiting with his neurotic wife (Anita Yuen), unemployed son (Ng Siu-hin), daughter (Jocelyn Choi) who is going through puberty and his elderly, disabled father (Cheung Tat-ming). With tight living quarters, noisy neighbors, and less than desirable living standards, the Lo family often find themselves at each other's necks over the smallest of inconveniences. Luckily, through a window in the living room lies a distant view of the beautiful ocean which prevents the household from going insane. However, one day, the ocean view disappears after a billboard is illegally built on a neighboring building. With their only sense of relief in the crowded city gone, the Lo family begin to quarrel nonstop. In order to regain the peace within the household, the Lo family does everything in their power to remove the billboard and its owner (Louis Koo). Cast Main cast *Francis Ng *Louis Koo *Anita Yuen *Cheung Tat-ming *Lam Suet Special appearance *Anthony Wong *Bowie Wu *Lo Hoi-pang *Law Kar-ying *Lawrence Cheng *Sam Lee Other cast *Elena Kong *Evergreeen Mak *Kingdom Yuen *Lam Chi-chung *Anna Ng *Wilfred Lau *6-Wing *Joyce Cheng *Mak Ling-ling *Harriet Yeung *Tyson Chak *Ng Siu-hin *Jocelyn Choi *Siupo Chan *J. Arie *Anderson Junior *Angelina Lo *Yu Chi-ming *Strawberry Yeung *Ricky Wong *Celine Ma *Gill Mohindepaul Singh *Bonnie Wong *Gladys Liu *Mandy Yiu *Dickson Yuen *Maria Cordero *Hung Ling-ling *Yeung Tak-wing Production Filming for A Home with a View began in 11 December 2017 in Kwun Tong, where a blessing ceremony was held and was attended by director Herman Yau and cast members Francis Ng, Louis Koo, Anita Yuen, Cheung Tat-ming, Lawrence Cheng, Elena Kong and Evergreen Mak. The film is an adaptation of the play, Family Surprise, written by Cheung, who also serves as the film's producer and screenwriter while also donning elderly makeup to portray the role of Ng's father. Cheung revealed that he originally had no interest in playing the role and it was originally a female character in the play, but was persuaded by Ng to do so. Production for the film wrapped up in February 2018. Release On 19 March 2018, the film promoted at the 2018 Hong Kong Filmart, where its first poster and trailer was unveiled. There, it was also announced the film is slated to be released in the summer of 2018. But it was then delayed and subsequently released in Hong Kong on January 24, 2019. References External links * Category:Hong Kong films Category:2010s black comedy films Category:Hong Kong comedy films Category:Cantonese-language films Category:Films directed by Herman Yau Category:Hong Kong films based on plays Category:Films about families Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:2019 films